battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Métro
Operation Métro is a multiplayer map featured in the multiplayer of Battlefield 3. It is set in Paris, France and is featured in Conquest, Rush, Team Deathmatch, Squad Rush and Squad Deathmatch modes, as it has been confirmed that every map in Battlefield 3 will be playable across all modes. Operation Métro initially takes place in a park, but soon moves on the Paris underground metro system, followed by a Cafe surrounded by apartment buildings and the Paris Stock Exchange. The factions are United States Marine Corps against the Spetsnaz of the Russian Ground Forces. Playing this map on the PC in a 64 player server is generally not recommended as the map is one of the smallest in multiplayer. Explosive heavy standoffs are common and defenders in Rush have a higher advantage than attackers. However, for those who want to unlock weapons and equipment, playing on this map would be the fastest way to do so. This map can create several immense battles which rake up points in rates that hardly match in other maps. This is because unlike open maps, Metro's corridors and choke points remain almost untouched by destruction and the narrow verticality of the map funnels attckers and defenders into several very specific lanes of fire. It is probably the most camper friendly map, which is why medkits and ammo boxes give players higher scores than in wide-open maps. Straight halls and pockets of cover make it unusually excellent for snipers operating in CQB. Shotguns are extensively used along with rocket/grenade launchers, making this map perfect for the Engineer and Support class. Description The attacking Marine platoon is supporting a French paratrooper force that will try to surprise the Russians by air-dropping behind enemy lines. Reports indicate the French Air Force is suffering heavy casualties due to a series of anti-air batteries around Chardonnay Park. With limited air support, the French are having a hard time mobilizing enough forces into the central districts of Paris. Heavy fighting is expected as US forces push to secure the financial district in central Paris. Russian Surface-to-Air in the outskirts of the park are likely to be the first target as the US Marines attempt to gain control of the airspace ahead of the main ground assualt. Rush Bases Stage 1 Both M-COM's are in Generator sections powering Russian SAMSAM RadarRadar sites. A Common tactic would be to seize the middle concrete road block, which gives a great base of fire for both attackers and defenders and can pin most enemy teams in their place. As attackers, this Stage can be pretty difficult and it's suggested that you take A first or use B as a forward base to take A. Covering it from the Concrete Slab next to the Circular Plaza on the attackers' side can be difficult as there is a concrete wall in the way and its best to defend it from around the radar and area around B. This map is usually rife with snipers and camping machine gunners and mortars so do not charge any objective lightly and stay low and out of sight. A defense like the above can allow for defending closer range assault and engineer classes to push attackers back as the attackers deployment is within range of the defenders map. (Also there is an island one could use but it is rarely used) Stage 2 The M-COM's are in the lower layer of the Subway Station, making them being closer to each other. A is in a construction area and B is in a restroom. This part is possibly one of the hardest Attacker strikes, as the central rooms should and will be heavily defended by MG's in general, so dont stack up in this part, it's suggested more manouvering from the Attackers. Hand and 40mm grenades are very effective here, as well as rapid fire weapons such as the AEK and F2000 assault rifles and PDW's. The key in this Stage is to the Attackers not let themselves get wiped, as such at this stage will mean a big loss of ground and tickets. Once up to the actual platforms, push along the sides and, again, strike B first, giving easier control of the area above A, which is ideal to flank any Defenders around the Defender Deployment. As a Defender, shotguns with flashlights and buckshot are really effective, having the enemy blinded at Close Quarters, as with the Buckshot spread give you a deadly combination. Try and push the Attackers back in this stage, and is always a good idea to use claymores, as most attackers stack and attack solely through one way, having Defending claymores leading triple or even multikills on a common occurence. If Defenders do get pushed back to the M-COM's, the trains are great bases of fire. Just watch out as the Attackers also use the sides to flank around you in such situations.The area upstairs is also critical to defend. Often a recon class will sneak up and place a beacon allowing squadmates to spawn and flank the team. Checking this area occaisionally should do the trick. Stage 3 The B M-COM is located in a Locker Room while A is located in a kiosk. As an Attacker, you will realise pretty quickly that enemies camp effectively the first set of escalators to the exit, having an attempt to strike from here can result in blood bath. Before trying any offensive action, try to send an MAV drone to detect and spot enemy troops camping as this will give you more situational awareness. Try flanking from the stairs to the right or push up to the often lightly guarded second escalators (though a single camping machine gunner can render this useless). If you choose to push right you may face a barrage of grenades so be sure to keep a medic at hand for revives and heals. The coridoor to the right of this path leads to the locker room and is almost always defended by a camping player (usually support with claymores along the coridoor. Push up and go for B first, and strike to take full control of the ticket booth. Who ever holds it can view most of the area and down most targets from there, making it a key position for this Stage. It is common for attackers to set up next to the elevators, where med kits, defibrillators and ammo boxes can be used to a great extent for easy points. This is where the match is usually lost and won (although you do have one more set after) so fight strategically and don't charge anywhere, it is usually a death sentence. Stage 4 The A M-COM is located in the left building in the outside, while B is located between buses in the road overlooked by the Euronext Paris exchange. This Stage is perhaps the easiest for the Attackers. There are 3 exits to the metro; straight ahead, to the right and to the left. The left is almost always the emptiest, and should be a first choice if the main entrance has a heavy firefight. Defenders will usually stream in through to try to force attackers back via the attackers main and right entrances (also snipers will watch over the right entrance). If the defenders force themselve back into the metro while the attackers have not yet reached the buildings, substantial ticket loss can occur as often the attacker will forget the objectives and focus on clearing the metro. If the attackers get through though watch your flanks and try and strike A while capturing the two buildings, as they are key to give cover for your team to plant B. If your team doesn't go plant it, having the building secured, you may have an easier path to plant it yourself. Defenders can, if they are quick, place C4 in one of the apartment buildings when the stage changes, wait for a group of enemies to set up inside it, and then detonate it to not only kill anyone caught in the explosion, but also expose other enemies that may hide inside. The office building can prove to be an effective sniping position. Snipers can lie down behind the glass windows and fire at enemies in the apartment buildings as well as towards the attackers deployment when striking B, as they will be rather hard to spot from up there. Controlling or destroying the buildings are the key to defeating your opponents. Squad Rush Stage 1 Stage 1 takes place at the Ticket Hall. The first M-COM is placed in the exact same spot as the B M-COM in Stage 3 of the Rush variant. Stage 2 Stage 2 takes place at the Cafe '''area. The second and last M-COM is placed in the exact same spot as the A M-COM in Stage 4 of the Rush variant. Conquest and Conquest 64 Bases Like Damavand Peak, Operation Métro in Conquest mode is a very linear map. There are three flags in this mode. Since Conquest and Conquest 64 have the same map with no changes a lot of these strategies can apply to both. US Deployment In both the variants, the US team starts near the park in the subway tunnels. There are two subway tunnels running parallel to each other. As well there are service tunnels running in between both tunnels. All of these tunnels lead to Platform. In case the enemy takes '''Platform these tunnels lead straight there providing flanking roots. Also, if the Russians do take Platform watch the tunnel that is under construction as the other tunnels are usually the focus on any spawn attack A: Platform Like mentioned above their many tunnels that lead to Platform so it will usually be under control of the US for large part of the match. If the Russians push the US back, the various subway cars can act as cover or for denfensive purposes. There is also a large tunnel that can be gotten to by the first set of escalators. This area is a great defensive post but can be flanked by the under construction area on the other side of the tracks. The same is true when approaching Ticket Hall. B: Ticket Hall This flag will see the most action as it is in the middle of the map and can be used to turn the tide of the battle.The Russian side has a significant advantage capturing this flag, as it is easier to access the flag on shorter time from their spawn. Most contests typically devolve into bouts at the three staircases if the Russians have the advantage, or towards the street entrances if the Americans have the advantage. It is possible to break the deadlock should a skilled squad overwhelm one of the defended areas, or if the flag defenders neglect one of the choke points. Both sides should keep a close eye on the long service hallway that runs parallel for most of the hall, as either side can use it to outflank the defending side or use it to sneak to one of the other flags. When the US gets to the first escalators be prepared to hold out at he wall at the top as the Russians can pour from all sides as the entrance for the long service hallway looks right behind the wall. If you are holding out behind this wall have Assaults through health kits down periodically as RPGs will be flying and Russians will constantly trying to push to the escalators. Same with Supports as troops will need ammo. C: Cafe The Cafe will be the first point the Russians get to, as it is closest to the''' Russian deployment'. There are two buildings that overlook the Cafe where snipers will likely try to hold out as it gives a view of the whole Cafe. There are three entrances to Cafe, either throught the main front entance, through the northern (to the left for US, the right for RU), or through the south (the right for US, the left RU). The Northern entrance makes the players go through an alley before reaching the street, while the southern entrance leads directly to the street, but it is hard to see as there is a car on fire and smoke is blowing into the area. If a team is trying to take the Cafe, check both buildings. This is where the Russians will hold out in case the US takes '''Ticket Hall' so keep an eye on the entrances as a good push can cause the Russians to loose the position. The buildings facade can be destoyed to deter any one in the buildings or to keep people away from them. If the Russians take Ticket Hall, this flag will be almost impossible to reach for the US as any entrances will be defended. in the rare case the US sneaks around to this flag and takes it, they should take cover in the buildings as being in the open will let snipers from the RU delpoyment kill you and any troops that pour out of the main entrance will see you first. When defending the Cafe, Supports equipped with the M18 Claymore likely place them behind the central pillar of the spiral staircases, one between every two floors facing downstairs. These claymores can be very hard to see when entering the building, and thus attackers should be wary when entering the two buildings surrounding the flag. RU Deployment The Russian Deployment is in a large Ministry building and overlooks an avenue and Cafe. There is plenty of cover for snipers and troops, incase the US takes Cafe. The avenue also has a lot of cover too as there are destroyed cars and buses. The avenue has many ways up to 'Cafe '''for flanking routes. Team Deathmatch The Team Deathmatch variant takes place in the Cafe area and a little bit of the Ticket Hall and the Ministry building. The center of the Cafe is where the most action will happen is you must pass it to get to the side of the plaza area or down to the large avenue if you are trying to flank from the subway entrance. The buildings facing Cafe are a good place to overlook the battle and help the team as well but watch your back as the enemy could come up and kill you easily. Destroying the building's facade can keep people away from the buildings or help kill any one dug into the building. Squad Deathmatch The Squad Deathmatch variant takes place in the Park. Trivia *In the park some newspaper stands say "Battlefield 3 Rocks" and also there is an "EA Post" newspaper. referring to Electronic Arts. *In the third MCOM Stage there is a "runner bag" from Mirror's Edge in a blocked off area. *Also in the third MCOM sets there is a photobox that flashes when a command is told so. *If you stand at the spot where the JDAM is supposed to blow a hole in the ground, the JDAM will kill you. * The GPS data provided by the EOD Bot's display shows that Operation Métro corresponds to an area between the Paris Stock Exchange (''Bourse du Commerce) and the Place du Louvre (east of the famous museum). However, the game map (attacking from west to east) does not correspond to the real-world map (path from north to south). * Operation Métro was the map used during the Battlefield 3 Alpha and Beta, DICE later redesigned the map for balancing purposes, with the LAV-25 being removed from the Attackers Side. Videos left|thumb|300px|Gameplay released at the Alpha Trial announcement de:Operation Métro Category:Maps Category:Maps of Battlefield 3 Category:Standard